The present invention is directed to a device for accurately and efficiently cutting tablets into parts more suitable for swallowing or to effect a reduced dosage.
The present invention is generally directed to a tablet cutter which effectively cuts a tablet into smaller pieces while eliminating or minimizing crumbling of the tablet. The tablet cutter also prevents accidental contact with the blade during the cutting operation.
It is well recognized that some tablets are either difficult to swallow because of their relatively large size or contain an amount of an active ingredient which is beyond what the user is required to take at a particular time. In either case, it is desirable to be able to cut the tablet into two or more smaller portions. One of the problems associated with cutting tablets is their tendency to crumble when any pressure is exerted thereon. A desirable tablet cutter is capable of providing a swift, uniform cut without causing crumbling.
Another problem associated with tablet cutters is that quite often they are difficult to manipulate by the user. This is particularly important with elderly or infirm people who may have problems with manual dexterity.
In addition, some tablet cutters are designed to cut only one size tablet or do not readily accommodate more than one size or shape of tablets. Still further, some tablet cutters have an exposed blade which can present a hazard to the user during the cutting operation.
While there have been numerous attempts at producing tablet cutters for the purposes intended herein, such tablets cutters tend to suffer from one or more of the disadvantages mentioned above. By way of example, tablet cutters and related devices are disclosed in Heitzman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,445); Stevens (U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,802); Leopoldi et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,826); Urban et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,843); Hoeks et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,553); Urban et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,192); Leopoldi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,344); Hnatuk (U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,877); Hnatuk (U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,555); Wolff (U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,475); Zellner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,359); and Weinstein (U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,243).
It would therefore be a significant advance in the art to provide a table cutter which can securely cut a tablet substantially without the risk of crumbling, which can accommodate different size and shape tablets, which is safe and effective to use and which preferably has a shape which can be easily operated within the palm of the user""s hand without undesirable contact of the blade during the cutting operation.
The present invention is generally directed to a tablet cutter which safely and effectively cuts tablets without crumbling and which can be readily operated by the user in the palm of the hand. The present tablet cutter can also accommodate different size and shape tablets and provides a tablet cutting assembly which prevents unintentional contact with the blade during the cutting operation.
In a particular aspect of the present invention, there is provided a tablet cutter comprising:
a) a base having an upper surface;
b) a tablet supporting assembly mounted on the upper surface of the base and comprising at least one tablet supporting slot for supporting a tablet in a cutting position;
c) a tablet cutting assembly operatively secured to the base and movable from a first position for enabling a tablet to be inserted into the tablet supporting assembly to a second position for cutting the tablet, said tablet cutting assembly comprising;
1) a blade holder having a blade mounted thereon, said blade being aligned with the tablet supporting slot so that the blade may contact and cut the tablet, and an axially extending arm,
2) a pair of opposed supports for pivotally supporting the blade holder within the tablet cutting assembly, and
3) a cam follower secured to the base of the tablet supporting assembly for contacting the axially extending arm of the blade holder and urging the tablet cutting assembly from the first to the second position.